Pensar e agir
by Uchiha Midori
Summary: Não necessariamente nessa ordem! Oneshot SHIKATEMA não sou boa em resumo, leia e descubra!


Hi there!

Repondendo a reviews da outra fic, eu não gostaria de continuar, por que quando eu continuo a fic ela vaaaaaai até eu ficar com preguiça (eta momento Shikamaru.) e não querer mais continuar...

Espero que gostem dessa

ah.. Naruto não me pertence... mais eu nem queria mesmoo u.u

oOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru e Temari  
Pensar e agir, não necessariamente nessa ordem...

By: Uchiha Midori

-Hey!! Temari!! Nos espere!! – gritava Kankurou que andava com Gaara, mais atrás de Temari que saíra como um foguete da aldeia da Areia.

-Eu não achei que você estivesse com tanta pressa para chegar na aldeia da Folha... – disse Gaara. Kankurou riu.

-Ela quer ver aquele garoto que acha tudo problemático, como é mesmo o nome.. Shikamaru!! – disse Kankurou tirando sarro da cara da irmã mais velha, não sabendo que isso a estava afetando mais do que ele pensava.

-Ele me deve explicações!! – ela gritou da frente do trio.

FLASHBACK

Temari já estava na estrada para voltar para sua aldeia de origem e Shikamaru a tinha parado no meio da estrada.

-Temari!!! – ele gritou e ela parou quase que imediatamente, avisando aos irmãos que logo os alcançava.

-O que foi Shikamaru?! – ela perguntou numa voz cansada.

-É que eu não queria que você fosse embora sem eu te dar uma coisa... – e ele deu um beijo nela de tirar o fôlego (até da Temari...). Em uma fração de segundos depois de se largarem, ele desapareceu, deixando uma Temari super extressada pra trás. A garota ficou com tanta raiva que bateu na primeira árvore que viu pra descontar.

Depois ela voltou ao seu caminho e alcançou seus irmãos, mas não contou nada a eles, nem a ninguém.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Ah sim... – disse Kankurou respondendo irônico ao que a irmã disse (antes desse pequeno flashback).

Eles chegaram à aldeia da Folha em dois dias, tamanha a pressa de Temari pra resolver logo o seu "problema". Eles dormiram num hotel e no outro dia bem cedo, Temari já estava de pé. Ela estava muito ansiosa, nem conseguiu dormir direito. Caminhava pela aldeia enquanto seus irmãos ainda não tinham acordado. Eles não iriam passar muito tempo lá. Gaara teria que resolver coisas pessoalmente com a Hokage que não levaria muito tempo, eles logo estariam de volta à aldeia da Areia.

-Temari! – ela ouviu uma voz familiar. "É ele... é ele..." ela pensava, "eu vou virar e meter a mão na cara desse bebê chorão, aí ele vai ver quem é a problemática..."

Temari se virou, preparada para o "ataque", mas Shikamaru segurou-a. Ele não só segurou sua mão, mas também imobilizou-a, tampando também sua boca e a levou para o meio de algumas árvores ali perto. Se fosse para brigarem e ela aprontar um escândalo, ele preferia fazer isso fora dos olhares curiosos dos aldeões.

-Me solta!! – gritava ela, mas o som era completamente abafado pela mão de Shikamaru que ainda a prendia.

-Vou soltar... Não seja problemática!... – disse ele soltando a garota um tempo depois.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é o problemático aqui! Se você acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo o que você fez comigo da última vez que eu vim aqui!!! Você está muito enganado!! – ela gritava com a fúria estampada na cara. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos assassinos que nem se lembrou do leque gigante que carregava nas costas, partiu pra cima do Nara com murros e pontapés. Nenhum deles acertou Shikamaru, como era de se prever. Ele aproveitou a aproximação e a segurou outra vez, os deixando bem próximos, seus rostos muito próximos. Próximos demais na opinião de Temari que não abaixou a guarda e continuou encarando o jovem Nara.

-Você está me machucando... – ela disse num tom quase gritando.

-O que foi?! Acha isso ruim? – ele perguntou provocante.

-Onde você aprendeu isso?! – ela perguntou de repente.

-Isso o que?! – ele perguntou curioso.

-A ser provocante... – ela disse e o beijou, o garoto ficou surpreso no começo mais retribuiu e afrouxou o aperto nela. "Esse garoto beija bem... pra um bebê chorão..." ela chegou a pensar mais, vendo que Shikamaru tinha afrouxado o abraço, ela meteu um chute nas partes baixas dele, que foi ao chão na mesma hora, murmurando xingamentos até a 5ª geração da garota. Ela saiu de lá voando (literalmente) e logo estava de volta nas ruas movimentadas de Konoha.

Ela já tinha se vingado do beijo, agora queria ver aquele bebê chorão se meter com ela de novo. Na verdade, ela bem que queria que ele o fizesse, pra ter um novo bom motivo para bater nele... ou talvez beijá-lo.

Owari.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beem.. uma Oneshot ShikaTema, um casal que eu amooo..

Espero que tenham gostado e... cliquem no "go" lá embaixo e mandem uma review pra uma escritora ruim.


End file.
